


"They're happy...because of you."

by The_alpha_of_alphas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: And i missed charlie and selena, Angst, Cannon compliant, Comfort, F/M, I needed a bit of percy/thalia brother/sister, M/M, Mentions characters who have died in the past, Percy is only human and needs comfort, Sad!percy, Thalia is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_alpha_of_alphas/pseuds/The_alpha_of_alphas





	

Percy sighed and looked up at the sky, leaning against what used to be Thalia's tree. He heard footsteps to his right but didn't turn to look, the only other person who came up here was Thalia herself.

She stopped next to him and leaned against the tree that used to cover her, "Spill it." She said and knocked her shoulder against his.

He smiled a bit before saying, "I was just thinking about everyone we've lost."

She nodded, "Yeah, I do that too. Who did you lose?"

He took a breath and looked out ahead of him, "First, it was Bianca. Nico's older sister. Then it was Zoë Nightshade, I didn't know her well but she saved me and Annabeth. Then there was Lee Fletcher, an Apollo kid, and one of Dionysus's kids, Castor. Then an Apollo kid, I don't even remember his name, but I saw him get torn apart by a hellhound, Michael Yew, we never found his body." Percy took a shaky breath and swallowed hard, "Then there was Charles-" his voice broke, "Charles Beckendorf, and Selena Beauregard. And Luke..." He wiped at his eyes, "Then there was Phineas, I don't miss him of course, just feel guilty...And then we had thought Leo was dead, that sucked..." He paused but Thalia could tell he wasn't done, "And that's just a few. That's not even counting all the campers we lost in the Labyrinth, the war with Kronos, and the war with Gaea. There's just been too much death, and I can't help but feel like they're all on me."

Thalia hesitated, "I'm not gonna tell you that its not on you, because I know the feeling well enough to know it won't help." She paused, "But, maybe this will help."

She began to take off her jacket and Percy looked at her strange, "I'm flattered an all but-"

Thalia laughed, "I see why Annabeth calls you Seaweedbrain." She folded the black material and began to roll up her left sleeve, "This is what I want to show you."

She held her arm out and Percy saw a small heart on her inner forearm that said "Selena + Charlie" written in it. He let out a choked noise and slid down the tree, burying his face in his arms, his body shaking with his sobs.

Thalia kneeled down next to him and gently laid her hand on his shoulder, "I talked to Nico...he made sure they are both in Elysium together. They're happy Percy, because of you."

They stayed like that for a while until Percy's tears ran out, and then they stayed longer, until the sun went down. As they walked back to camp, they pondered the good things they had, starting with a family, and a home.


End file.
